


Цена преданности

by Elefwin



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mindfuck, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>положи меня, как печать, на сердце твоё...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена преданности

    – Чего _ты_ хочешь от меня?  
    Иногда, изредка Ода Нобунага жалеет, что задал этому человеку этот вопрос. Иногда – гораздо чаще – ему хочется повторить, можно – встряхнув верного вассала за горло, пока не ответит по-человечески.  
    "Мира во всём мире, и чтобы им правили Вы" Нобунагу отчего-то не устраивает. Акэти скорее язык себе отрежет, чем опустится до лжи, но, но. Как можно, выйдя из Мино и ронином обойдя полстраны, быть таким... не наивным, хуже. Никак нельзя.  
    Акэти Мицухидэ, кажется, предан господину беззаветно и жизнь готов положить за то самое желание. И не одну. А у господина голова идёт кругом, и желание ободрать доспех с этого воина совершенного оборачивается вовсе не иносказательным – если забыть о приличиях, и о жене, которая раздумала его убивать, и даже о Ранмару, и тем более о разнице в возрасте в несчастные шесть лет...  
    Ода Нобунага считает, что не увидеть этого, не отводя восхищённого взгляда, не почувствовать, будучи так близко, невозможно. И, кажется, чувствуют – жаркое, перехватывающее дыхание, застилающее глаза – все... Кроме Мицухидэ, разумеется.  
    Вода. Ключевая, прозрачная, ледяная, от которой ломит зубы. Огонь от такого плюётся и шипит – в один прекрасный день у Нобунаги лопается терпение. Мицухидэ он и пальцем не трогает. Но любящему сердцу – Нобунага нехорошо улыбается – довольно и слова, и взгляда...  
    Мицухидэ дёргается, как от удара, – и не думает защищаться, и в глаза не смотрит. Знать, совесть всё же нечиста.  
    ...Больно и глупо. Глупо было надеяться, что господин Ода не разглядит, что он такое. Непростительная дерзость. Очень больно и очень стыдно. Он не смеет посмотреть господину в глаза, иначе тот поймёт, что за душой у Мицухидэ больше ничего и нет, а этого так мало...  
    Доспех – в клочья. Господин Ода глядит вассалу в затылок – голова Мицухидэ касается пола, – глядит на лежащий между ними короткий меч и выслушивает просьбу о разрешении оборвать недостойную такого господина жизнь. Желание? Ха!  
    Меч улетает куда-то в угол. Ода Нобунага запускает руку в роскошные волосы Мицухидэ, борясь с единственным желанием приложить вассала головой обо что-нибудь твёрдое. Акэти сильнее, Ода упрямее.  
    – Ты смеешь? – шипит Нобунага. – Ты, мой генерал? Сбежать с поля боя, вот теперь?!  
    – Зачем господину моему... тупой клинок, которому нет веры? – искренне удивляется Мицухидэ.  
    Очень, оказывается, просто в упор не видеть чего-то прямо перед глазами, потому что оно всегда там было... Тупой клинок, ох, тупой! Нобунага осторожно разжимает пальцы.  
    – Мицухидэ. Ты идиот.  
    – Да, Нобунага-сама.  
    Ещё какой. Тяжёлая княжья десница, кажется, раздумала сворачивать ему шею и почти ласково перебирает волосы. Тепло...  
    – Хорошо. Я доверяю тебе. Как никому больше.  
    – Н... – горячая ладонь прижимается к губам: не говори, слушай. Господин Ода склоняется ближе.  
    – Если когда-нибудь я сверну с честного пути воина... – не шёпот, просто очень тихо, только для двоих, дыхание обжигает, слова обжигают сильнее. Просто. Если бы Мицухидэ не был _таким_ идиотом, ему стало бы страшно. – ...сделаешь это для меня?  
    В другой раз Нобунагу позабавил бы вид генерала, лишившегося дара речи. Сейчас же кажется, что Мицухидэ всё-таки упадёт в обморок, и отчего-то невесело. А у Мицухидэ нет слов вместить оказанную честь – не честь, больше... Отказаться? Немыслимо.  
    ...Ода Нобунага, исполнитель своих и чужих желаний, провожает взглядом своего теперь уже самого верного вассала, и на душе у него спокойно. Может быть, когда-нибудь – когда-нибудь нескоро – ему и захочется собственной смерти. Возможно, сейчас он поступил очень глупо, и вполне вероятно – жестоко. Просто никто никогда ещё не осмеливался... любить его просто так.


End file.
